1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manipulators and, more particularly, to a manipulator used in manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Manipulators are widely used in the manufacturing industry to increase production efficiency. The manipulator generally moves in a predetermined path according to machining programs stored in a controller, to assemble or combine workpieces. However, the manipulator may experience positioning errors caused by inner components with insufficient precision, such as gears. Therefore, the manipulator may deviate from the predetermined path, resulting in unsatisfactory assembly standards.
Therefore, a manipulator which overcomes the described limitations is desirable.